


Keep it secret

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Forced Relationship, Gabriel is the worst dad, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Adrien is forced into relationship with Chloé Bourgeois.He doesn't like it a little bit, but his father is adamant.Adrien cannot continue pursuing Ladybug, because it will be just wrong.In his despair, he finds solace in his good friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.





	1. The promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, yesterday I was asked by lil_fangirl27 if I could write cheating Adrien.  
> I can't write Adrien cheating on either Marinette or Ladybug. But! I could take someone else.  
> Yeah, I don't want those kids do something absolutely wrong.  
> I've already written jealous Adrien, and that's my limit.  
> Anyway, the first chapter is done.  
> Please, enjoy!))

_ “You are not involved in a relationship, are you?” _

_ “I'm not, Father.” _

_ “You will be, from now on.” _

_ “What? But… I don't want…” _

_ “That's established already. I've found a perfect date for you.” _

_ “Father, there's someone I already lo…” _

_ “It doesn't matter anymore. Starting tomorrow, you will be dating Chloé Bourgeois.” _

_ “What? But father…” _

_ “Tomorrow will be your first date. Nathalie has already taken care of it. A table in the restaurant is booked, flowers will be delivered tomorrow, be ready by six.” _

_ “But I don't want to date Chloé!” _

_... _

_ “You are my son, Adrien. You are not old enough to make your own decisions. So before you turn eighteen, you will do as I say.” _

_... _

_ “Yes, father.” _

_ “And, Adrien.” _

_ “Yes, father?” _

_ “God forbid someone will find out that you are not genuinely in love with mademoiselle Bourgeois. Not even herself.” _

_ “I understand, father.” _

_ “Good. You are dismissed.” _

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir was rushing through the rooftops blindly.

He didn't know where he was going, nor was he aware of his surroundings.

He was running for his life.

_ As if something could be changed by running. _

Chat brushed off the thought.

He had to escape somehow.

But where would he go?

After all, this lonely mansion and his cold father was everything he's known all his life.

This was his home.

This was his life.

This was his future.

He would be turning eighteen next year, but he had no idea, what his father had prepared for him after that. It was unlikely that he'd just let his son go.

And, besides, during this year he still was trapped.

Chat reached the edge of the city.

He stopped on the top of some random warehouse and screamed to the bottom of his lungs.

It didn't make him feel better, so he screamed again.

And again.

Chat was breaking his throat in the industrial part of the city after dark, where no one could hear him.

He clenched his fist and hit the roof with all his might.

And then again.

That wasn't changing anything, but he just couldn't stop.

Chat Noir rebelled how he could, while Adrien would still obey.

Just what a coward was he!

Chat screamed again.

That wasn't enough.

“Cataclysm!!!” he yelled and planted the blow on a chimney.

Watching, as it disintegrated, Chat slumped.

He was breathing heavily, gasping for air.

His brain wasn't working.

He was exhausted.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to yell.

He wanted to destroy more.

He sank to the roof, and lied down, facing the sky.

He lay there silently, counting the beeps of his ring.

Plagg flew out of the ring and landed on Adrien's chest, eyeing him sympathetically.

Without a word, the boy fished a piece of cheese out of his pocket and handed it to his kwami, who took it gratefully.

Adrien blinked away tears, staring up into the dark sky.

“You should learn how to stand up for yourself, kid,” the kwami bid.

“I should,” the boy replied motionlessly.

Play sighed.

“I'm ready to transform, when you are,” he whispered quietly, hiding himself in Adrien's pocket.

The boy didn't answer. He didn't want to go home just yet.

He wanted to stay here forever, on the top of this warehouse with a destroyed chimney.

He didn't want to go home at all.

But he had to, eventually.

He had to get ready for tomorrow's date.

He had to date Chloé.

And he couldn't even tell anyone how bad he felt for it.

Not even Nino.

Because Nino would tell Alya.

And Alya would tell Marinette.

And Marinette would try to speak to his father. Or maybe gather some “let’s save Adrien” committee.

Adrien smiled a little at the thought, then pursed his lips.

He had to keep it to himself.

He had to pretend that he liked Chloé.

He had to lie to Nino.

He had to lie to all of his friends.

_ What would Marinette think when she finds out I'm dating Chloé? _

He had to keep it secret.

He had to keep it secret.

He had to…

 

\-----

 

Still on the roof, Adrien checked his phone, brushing dust off his pants.

It was past midnight.

And no missed calls.

As usual, no one noticed his absence.

He had to head home.

He had to continue pretending that everything was perfect.

Nothing would change anyway.

He was all alone.

No one should know.

Well, he wasn’t a newbie to keeping secrets.

He could do this.

He could smile.

He could fake.

He could deceive.

Tomorrow at school everyone would believe that he is head over heels for Chloé. Not that Chloé herself will need too much convincing.

He would do it right.

_ What would Marinette say when she believes that I like Chloé? _

Adrien pursed his lips.

Why was this thought haunting him?

For some reason, Marinette's opinion mattered to him the most.

A flash of red crossed his mind.

Ah, right. Ladybug.

He couldn't pursue her anymore.

He couldn't give her anything.

He was the lost cause.

He was with Chloé now.

“Claws out!”

Chat Noir was standing on the top of a warehouse with a destroyed chimney.

And that was the last day of his freedom.

He breathed in.

He could do this.

And he could keep it secret.

 

\-----

 

Chat was taking his pace slow.

He didn't need to hurry.

He had nowhere to hurry.

Tomorrow will be a new day.

Tomorrow he will go on that damn date with…

_ Marinette? _

Chat stopped abruptly.

Right. He was standing on the school roof right now.

And there, just across the street, he could see Marinette, observing the street below.

Chat felt tightness in his chest.

_ Tomorrow, when she finds out about Chloé, how would she look at him? _

He needed to explain himself.

For some reason, he desperately needed to explain himself to her.

But he couldn't.

No one should know that Adrien was forced into this relationship.

Chat gave a start.

No one should know about Adrien, right?

But if it was Chat, it was okay?

Chat was okay!

He could still talk to her!

He could explain himself!

She wouldn't know it was him, but it was okay.

He only needed to talk to her.

And he would still feel better.

Chat wiped his eyes, smiled tightly to himself and made a leap.

 

\-----

 

Marinette couldn't sleep.

Not that she wasn't tired. She was!

But something bothered her.

Something she couldn't put her finger on.

_ Maybe, today's the full moon?.. _

She glanced up.

_ How is it even helpful?.. _

To clear her head, the girl opened the hatch and climbed on the roof, leaving the sleeping kwami downstairs.

Cold autumn wind made her shiver.

_ Yes, this is better. _

Marinette breathed in and out.

_ Definitely better. _

Her head began to clear.

She could go back soon.

Suddenly, some movement caught her eye.

Marinette narrowed her eyes in concentration.

Was that… Chat Noir?

It was hard to see him properly at night in his black suit.

And he was behaving really weird.

From the side view it seemed as if he was debating about something with himself.

He would glance at her occasionally, without actually seeing.

Marinette was getting impatient.

Chat looked hesitant and insecure about something.

Her partner shouldn't feel insecure.

He was cheerful.

He was flirty.

He was annoying sometimes.

Once, she had even seen him sad and heartbroken.

But insecure? Never.

She wanted to wipe that expression off his face.

He just needed to come near her.

Finally, Chat straightened up, turned towards her and leaped.

Marinette exhaled in relief.

Chat Noir landed on her balcony and gave her a deep bow.

But instead of “Hello, Princess,” “What a fine night it is” or at least “You look purrfect tonight,” what escaped his mouth, was “I have a girlfriend.”

Marinette blinked in confusion.

 

\-----

 

“I have a girlfriend.”

Chat's eyes shot wide open in mortification.

Seriously? What the hell? That was the best he could do?

This thought haunted him so much that he couldn't let anything else out of his mouth.

What would Marinette think of him now?

Coming to her balcony and declaring he had a girlfriend right away!

Would she think he was showing off?

Why, why, why?....

“Um… well, congratulations…”

Chat gave a start, focusing on his classmate, who was wearing a bewildered expression.

“Ah… well, thanks…”

He averted his eyes awkwardly, scratching his neck.

That was not what he wanted to say.

And he didn't feel better at all.

Marinette turned back to the railings, observing the street.

Chat came up to the railings as well.

“It's not like that, you know…” he started.

Marinette hummed absentmindedly.

“I don't even like her.”

The girl turned to him with furrowed brows.

“I never considered you this kind of person, Chat Noir,” she bid with pursed lips.

And her eyes, was it… hurt?

“I'm not!” Chat protested.

“And here I thought you loved Ladybug!” she rolled her eyes.

“I do! I just…” he slumped. “Yeah, you are right. And I'll stop pursuing her from now on. It will be just not fair.”

Marinette's expression softened.

“What's up with you, Kitty?”

“Um… Kitty?” Chat raised his brow.

“Well, it's quite tiring to say Chat Noir all the time. Listen, Chat Noir Chat Noir Chat Noir Chat Noir…” she giggled. “Besides, you call me Princess already. Might as well find a nickname for you,” she winked.

“Ah, right…”

They fell into slightly more comfortable silence.

“So?..” Marinette finally pried.

“Hmm?”

She gave him a flat stare.

“Is something troubling you? That’s what the question was.”

Chat hummed abstractedly.

“Except for the fact that I'm forced into relationship with a person I don't like and I can't even tell anyone about it? No, everything else is perfect.”

“Wait a second!”

Chat turned his head towards Marinette.

Her expression was furious.

“You are forced into relationship? Why didn't you tell so from the beginning?”

“Um… I think I did?” Chat offered.

“No, you absolutely didn't!” Marinette was fuming. “What’s it? Nineteenth century? People don't do it these days!”

Chat blinked in confusion.

“Well, unfortunately, I can't get out of this. I just wanted at least someone to know that I don't want it,” he smiled. “I already feel better.”

Marinette grimaced.

“I really want to have a talk with your parents,” she muttered.

_ Thought so. _

The boy gave her a small smile.

“Oh, just the fact that you know, it's enough for now.”

He sighed contently, turning towards the street again.

This was better. Now he felt a bit lighter.

“You know,” Marinette began hesitantly, “if your home life turns unbearable, or if you feel suffocated by this relationship… or if you feel trapped…” she glanced up at him. “You can always come here. You know, to… to talk. If you think it could help.”

Chat was watching her tenderly.

This was Marinette.

And she was always ready to help.

“Thank you,” he smiled.

“Yeah,” she smiled back.

Her expression turned stern.

“Don't hold back. Come whenever you need it. I don't want you to suffer alone. You promise?”

“I promise,” he smiled. “But you'll have to keep secret everything you might hear from me.”

Marinette giggled affectionately.

“I promise, Kitty. Alya won't hear a word about it.”

Chat nodded.

“Good.”

“Good.”

 

\-----

 

Adrien was leaping towards his dark lonely home.

His future was still miserable.

But now he had this small light feeling within his chest.

Now he had one more secret.

A secret with Marinette's face.

And he would keep it to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short.  
> I won't promise to keep all the chapters around 2000 words like last time.  
> I'll see, how it goes first.
> 
> Well, this one is done. The next chapter will be Adrien at school and his first date.  
> It might take a couple of days though.
> 
> Please, tell me, what you think!  
> Your comments give me life!))


	2. The date

Never ever Adrien had entered school with such heavy heart.

It felt like he had plummets attached to his legs.

He didn't want to go further, because he knew, what was waiting for him.

He should ask Chloé on a date. In front of their class.

In front of Marinette.

_ Why was it so special with Marinette? _

He sighed.

The date was set already. Chloé knew, they were going out. But for some reason, she insisted that he would ask her out on that date himself.

In front of their whole class.

That was embarrassing.

Humiliating even.

But he would still do it.

And he would make sure everyone believes, that it was genuine.

“What's up, dude?” came Nino's voice. 

Adrien smiled timidly.

“Ah, hey Nino. It's all good. Just nervous.”

“Oh? Something big today?”

Adrien sighed.

That was it.

He would be lying to Nino from now on.

Adrien raised his head and beamed at his friend.

“I'm asking out the girl I like today!”

“Woah, dude! That's great! I'm so glad you finally realised your feelings for Marinette!”

Adrien blinked in confusion.

“Marinette?”

Nino gave him a bewildered look.

“Yeah. Isn't she the one you are asking out?”

Adrien shook his head.

“No, Nino, you're actually wrong. The one I like is Chloé.”

Nino stared at Adrien blankly.

“Dude, you are freaking me out. I'm tearing myself between laughing out loud and crying for your sanity.”

Adrien smiled cheerfully.

“That's true, Nino! I just realised myself yesterday. I like her!”

Nino pursed his lips.

“Okay, bro. It's your choice, anyway. Just tell me you are not being threatened or something.”

“I'm fine, honestly,” Adrien laughed. “I just really like her.”

Nino shifted his cap lower and turned towards the entrance.

“Whatever you say, dude. Let's go then. The class is about to start.”

 

\-----

 

_ “Chloé, will you go on a date with me?” _

This was a simple phrase, yet Adrien couldn't bring himself to say it.

_ “Chloé, would you do me the favor accompanying me on a date today?” _

No, this sounded too unnatural.

_ “Will you, Chloé Bourgeois, do me the the honor of being my date today?” _

Adrien slumped.

He needed to do this before lunch.

A sound of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts.

It  _ was _ lunch already.

He should do it  _ now _ .

Chloé and Sabrina were rising up from their seats.

“Ah, Chloé!...”

Adrien wavered.

All of his friends were staring at him.

_ Marinette _ was staring at him with those blue eyes.

_ Please, stop! Turn away! Please!.. _

“Will you…”

He coughed.

Nino hid his face, turning away from him.

Alya was recording the scene.

Adrien inhaled deeply.

He could do this.

This could still be taken for simple nervousness.

“Chloé, will you go on a date with me?”

 

\-----

 

At six fifteen Adrien was standing outside Le Grand Paris with a bouquet of red roses.

Personally, Adrien was ready to vomit at their strong smell.

And at the overall situation.

He didn't hate Chloé, of course. She still was his friend. Even if a little spoilt. But he wasn't attracted to her in  _ that _ way.

And, worst of all, he had to pretend that he was.

_ “It's your choice, anyway.” _

It wasn't his choice.

And he didn't want to be here.

Not that he could tell Nino.

The doors at the entrance opened, and Chloe stepped out.

She looked really good.

Her yellow designer dress was complimenting her figure just fine.

Her hair was flawless.

She even could pass for a model herself.

But he still didn't feel anything.

 

\-----

 

“Adrien, honey, what will you drink?”

“Ah… a glass of water, ma cherie.”

“Shouldn't we take wine for this special occasion?”

“Yes, sure. You are right. Let's take wine.”

“We’ll have a bottle of this one. And hurry, please.”

“The evening is beautiful.”

“Of course it is. I'm here with you, after all.”

Adrien sighed.

“May I ask you a question, Chloé?”

“Sure, Adribear.”

“We already had this date set. Why did you need me to ask you out at school?”

Chloé gasped.

“So everyone would believe that you are mine now, of course!”

Adrien hummed.

Chloé smirked.

“But mostly to see that look on Dupain-Cheng's face.”

_ Wait, what? _

“I mean, did you see her? She nearly burst out crying! What a baby!”

Adrien remembered Marinette's face just fine. He wished he would never see her wearing that expression again.

“She even ran out of the room. Hilarious!”

Adrien clenched his fist under the table. What would he give just to be able to run after her and make sure she was okay.

“Adrien, dear, you are not eating! Is something wrong?”

Adrien plastered a smile onto his face.

“It's okay, ma cherie. Sorry, I was distracted by your beauty.”

Chloé giggled.

He needed to see Marinette.

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir was leaping between rooftops, escaping his own shadow.

Marinette's face when she saw him asking out Chloé, didn't leave his mind for a moment the whole evening.

He needed to see her.

He needed to explain himself.

He needed to put this weight off his shoulders.

_ Why Marinette? _

He knew he couldn't do this as Adrien, but he could as Chat.

He landed on the familiar balcony and ducked down, observing the street below.

That wouldn’t do any good if someone noticed him visit the same civilian too often.

He didn't want to endanger his Princess, after all.

Speaking of his Princess…

Was she inside?

Chat hummed thoughtfully.

Should he knock?

She told him to come, but she never told him, what to do if she wasn't on her balcony.

Chat pressed his face to the hatch. It seemed that no one was there.

“You can come in, Kitty!” Marinette called from below.

Chat stepped back and pulled the trap door up.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Come in!”

Chat swung into the room, carefully avoiding the bed.

He looked around.

He was on the second floor of Marinette's room. And he could see only a bed here.

Ah! And a collage of photos on the wall near the bed.

Come to think of it… were those all pictures of himself?

_ Why? _

“Marinette?” he pried, “Why do you have so many photos of Adrien Agreste beside your bed?”

Marinette paused in what she was doing.

“Right,” she stated, “there are more upstairs.”

_ More? _

“Could you bring them down here, please?”

Chat complied.

He was met with a heap of photos lying on the floor. There were magazines, posters, drawings…

Marinette picked one from the heap. A picture of their class together.

“I'll keep this one.”

Chat looked around.

He could see his own face on each picture. Why did she have so many?

Some pictures were hanging on the walls, too high for the girl to reach.

Marinette stubbornly put a chair onto her desk, climbed on top of it and raised herself on tiptoes, reaching up towards the poster.

“Careful!” Chat gasped in mortification, letting go of the photos he was holding and rushing towards the girl.

Because she was Marinette.

And she just had to lose her balance.

“Gotcha,” he grinned, securing her in his arms.

Marinette pouted.

“I'd be fine.”

Chat looked around, bemused.

“But… what are you doing?” he asked, putting her down. “And why do you have so many pictures of Adrien Agreste?”

Marinette gaped at him.

“Really?” she asked in amusement. “Why, would you think, a teenage girl would gather a guy's photos and even clip them to her walls?”

Chat shrugged.

Marinette sighed.

“Because she likes him, dummy! That's why!”

Her face lit up with an idea and she rushed towards the desk. She slided out the bottom drawer and started taking out different sewing supplies and pieces of fabric. Finally, she fished out a box with a pink heart on top of it. The girl opened the box and dumped out the insides. No doubt, containing even more photos of him.

Chat was watching her slack-jawed.

“Say, Kitty, can you help me?”

Chat winced.

“Yeas?”

“Take down those pictures, please?” She pointed at the pictures, remaining on her wall.

Chat extended his baton and began taking them down one by one.

“But why do you need them all down here?”

“To get rid of them, of course!”

Chat nearly fell from his baton, but managed to regain balance at the last moment.

“Really?” He croaked. “Why?”

“Because,” Marinette explained, receiving the posters from Chat's hands, “he has a girlfriend now. And it's creepy to keep pining after a guy, who has a girlfriend.”

She observed the heap of photos.

“Especially if said girlfriend is Chloé Bourgeois.”

Chat gulped.

“So… now you are going to burn them?”

Marinette's eyebrows shot up.

“What? No! Of course not! Just throw them away!”

Marinette exited the room and soon came back with a roll of trash packs.

Together, they quickly packed all the photos. Chat personally was slightly surprised, when he realised that it took only four plastic bags to pack them all.

“Well,” Marinette said, satisfied, “Now I'll have to through away the trash and I'll be free. You came to talk, didn't you?”

“Yeah… I… um… I'll help you with the bags.”

“Thanks,” Marinette bid cheerfully.

 

\-----

 

Throwing away Adrien's photos was supposed to lift Marinette's spirit. But in no way Chat's.

Chat was feeling somewhat miserable.

How on earth could he miss Marinette's crush on him?

He glanced down at her.

The girl was leaning on the balcony railings with a content smile.

Chat sighed.

If he only had known earlier…

“Say, Princess, why didn't you tell him?”

Marinette chuckled humorlessly.

“I've tried so many times, Kitty. You have no idea.”

“Oh?..”

“Okay, so,” she inhaled and turned to him with a humorous smile. “One time I tried to ask him out by phone.”

Chat frowned in confusion. He didn't remember any…

“It was really embarrassing. I called him hot stuff, and I was really mortified afterwards.” Marinette's smile grew bigger. “I had to steal his phone to delete the message.”

Chat gaped at her.

“Really? You stole his phone?”

“Oh, believe me, it wasn't that hard! The hard part was to pick his password.”

Chat smirked.

“You are a dangerous woman, Marinette!”

The girl hummed in agreement.

“And one time I really planned everything to take him out on a date. I asked the girls from my class for their help, it was called “operation Secret Garden” or something like that. It all went wrong, but the important part is that after that, I was really trying to ask him to have dinner with me, but his bodyguard got impatient, and in the end I couldn't.”

Marinette grimaced.

“And I don't even get started on all the times I tried to deliver something to him! I sent him a valentine card with a poem, but forgot to sign it. I knit him a scarf for his birthday, but it somehow got mixed up. I bring him pastries, they end up either ruined or shared between all the classmates,” she groaned. “I'm a failure. I was bound to lose to Chloé.”

Chat grit his teeth.

“You shouldn't think that way.”

Marinette glanced up questioningly.

“You are wonderful, Marinette! And don't let some failures get to you.” He turned his head, looking at her sharply. “If it was me, and if I had a chance, I would choose you every time.”

 

\-----

 

Adrien couldn't sleep.

_ “I would choose you every time”. _

What a hypocritical thing to say.

He  _ was _ Adrien.

And he  _ did _ have a chance.

Yet, for some reason, he never considered Marinette as more than a friend.

A really good friend, might I say. But still nothing more.

And she liked him all this time!

Because he knew what scarf she was talking about! And that was their first year at school together.

Adrien rubbed his eyes.

That meant, she liked him for… over three years now? 

He glanced at the trash bags in the corner of his room.

He shouldn't have done it.

But he couldn't leave them lying in the trash.

So, on his way home, Chat lowered himself to the dumpster, grabbed all the four trash bags and carried them home.

He'll have to hide them soon. Nathalie wouldn't be pleased to find something like that in his room.

But Marinette spent  _ years _ gathering all those photos. Some of them were decorated by hearts. Some had her notes, written in the corner.

Adrien didn't want to throw them away.

He wanted to keep them.

He wanted to save them until all this charade with Chloé was solved.

He wanted to return them to Marinette and say that he never actually liked Chloé.

_ “I would choose you every time.” _

Oh.

He liked Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. That was really quick. This story already isn't going as I planned it yesterday, so I won't promise anything for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> And, please, leave your comments! I need to know what you think!))


	3. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the next day after chapter two.  
> Chat loses to Marinette in video games and offers his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going too slowly for my liking, but I'm working on it.  
> Here's the new chapter.  
> Please, enjoy!

_ “I would choose you each time”. _

Marinette was confused.

She could tell her Kitty was sincere saying those words.

But why would he do it?

They didn't have enough background for him to feel that way.

Did he say it just to cheer her up? Did he say it to every girl in distress?

But his eyes had told her otherwise.

Surely, he didn't know she was Ladybug, did he?

If he did, would he tell her?

The girl sighed.

Madame Bustier was talking about something, but Marinette didn't listen. She was lost in her own thoughts.

She was still sitting behind Adrien. He didn't go anywhere.

But she didn't want to observe Adrien’s hair anymore. So instead of taking notes, she was sketching absently in her notebook.

“Hey, girl, have you suddenly become a fan of Chat Noir?”

Alya's voice broke Marinette from her reverie.

The girl lifted her head in confusion.

“Huh?”

Alya nodded towards her notebook.

The page was filled with small paw prints.

Marinette's face went bright red.

“What? No, of course not!” She glanced around, as if looking for help, and was immediately met with Adrien's curious stare.

Her face turned even redder.

“I… um… I mean…” she stuttered. “He's a great superhero, that's all!”

Alya and Nino were staring at her in amusement. And Adrien with… hope? Anticipation? No, she must have read him wrong.

“Why are you all looking at me in the middle of class, anyway?” she pouted.

“Dude, it's lunch already,” Nino smirked.

“And you've been so obsessed with your drawing that you haven't even noticed,” Alya winked.

Adrien was still wearing that odd expression.

Marinette blushed under his gaze.

But she shouldn't do this anymore, right? Adrien was with Chloé now, and she… she needed to move forward.

Marinette straightened up.

“You know what, Chat Noir is really cool. And he's a good person. And a great hero. So, yeah, I'm quite a fan. Any more questions?”

She noticed Adrien blush.

Why was it?

She, however, didn't have time to contemplate it properly, as Chloé stopped by Adrien's table.

“Okay, Adribunny, I'll let you treat me to lunch today.”

Adrien yelped, twirling around. Two moments later his expression softened and he smiled at Chloé.

“Of course, ma cherie. Let's go.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes after him.

Why did it take him two whole moments?

 

\-----

 

The school has already ended, and Adrien bid goodbye to all of his friends to take Chloé home himself. After all, it would be inconvenient for his father if some jealous akuma or vicious fangirl attacked the mayor's daughter on her way from school.

So Adrien was sitting next to the girl in his limo, slowly driving towards Le Grand Paris.

“I don't understand why you are still friends with those peasants,” Chloé was ranting. “Have you heard how that Dupain-Cheng girl was talking to me today? She called me spoilt! Spoilt! And that's not the worst of her words! Maybe I should get her suspended for that?..” she smirked. “Maybe I would call daddy right now.”

Adrien sighed. It's been two days and he was already tired. How was he supposed to survive almost a year?

“Chloé,” he interrupted, “calm down, will you? Marinette called you spoilt because you are abusing the power you possess. And doing it right now will just prove her right.” Chloé froze. He gave the girl a crooked smile. “You are better than that, you know?”

Chloé pursed her lips.

“Yeah, I can be generous for now.”

“Good.”

They fell into silence.

“Hey, Adrien?”

The boy hummed in response.

“Aren't you going to invite me to the party at the end of the month?”

Adrien squinted at her, “What party?”

Chloé rolled her eyes.

“At Le Grand Paris! The party for high-class society…”

Chloé went on, describing all kinds of guests that were going to attend the party.

His thoughts went farther away.

Was it possible that Marinette liked him back? Meaning that she  _ did _ like him back as Adrien, but Adrien was out of commission for now. So, he was wondering, if she would like to settle for Chat Noir? She said that she was a fan in the morning after all. But he didn't want to push. This would be wrong. All he wanted was to get a chance to know each other better, then Marinette will probably fall for him, and in a year he would ask her out.

Easy.

For now he just needed patience.

“...you say?”

Apparently, Adrien forgot that Chloé was still speaking. What was it?.. Nevermind.

“That sounds great, Chloé! It's gonna be so much fun! Would you like to be my date for that party?”

Chloé smirked, flattered.

“I will, of course! Since you are lucky enough to be my boyfriend.”

Adrien winced, but the girl wasn't paying attention.

“By the way, I'll have you know, at least half of those things I planned myself!”

Adrien gasped, “Your don't say!”

The blonde flicked her hair, “Exactly. I'm really good at planning, you know? I don't want to boast, but just a couple of days ago I finally managed to convince father to help Ladybug.”

Adrien frowned. He didn't hear anything about it.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, that's a secret for now, but you will hear about it soon enough.” She winked.

“Okay,” Adrien sighed.

Chloé huffed impatiently.

“Aren't you even a little curious?”

Adrien raised a brow.

“I am, but it's private information, isn't it? Besides, I'll hear it as soon as it becomes public.” He glanced out the window. “We're here, by the way. You should go, Chloé. I have a photoshoot in half an hour.”

Chloé rolled her eyes.

“You're really punctual, aren't you? Well, bye.”

And with that she exited the car, leaving Adrien wondering if he should have led her up to the entrance and kiss her knuckles as a goodbye.

He really didn't want to.

 

\-----

 

Marinette was standing on her balcony, playing the scene in her head over and over again.

Chloé comes up to Adrien's table.

Lets him know she's there.

Adrien jumps a little.

Stares at Chloé in confusion.

Stares a little more.

Then his expression softens.

Two moments. Not one. It took too long. Why?

Marinette shook her head.

She shouldn't be thinking about it.

_ But what if… _

The girl threw her head back, staring at the stars.

_ What if Adrien is in a situation similar to Chat's? _

No, no, no, she shouldn't consider this possibility.

She shouldn't let her hopes up like this.

She was finally getting over him.

She was finally going to be free from her crush.

She even threw away her posters.

So, no. Just no.

She was probably making this up because she wanted this to be true, that was all to it.

Besides, that would be too much of a coincidence if two of her friends were caught in a same situation.

Marinette just needed to distract herself from these thoughts.

A soft thud from behind interrupted her musings.

She turned around to find one Chat Noir, looking at her with a sheepish grin.

‘Is this going to become a thing now?’ the girl wondered.

“Hey, Chat,” she greeted him, “is something wrong?”

His eyes blew wide with horror.

“No, no, everything okay. I shouldn't have come, really! Just… just needed some company. But if it's too frequent, and you don't want to see me that often, I understand. I'll get going now.”

He turned away from her and got ready to make a leap, when Marinette managed to grab his tail to stop him.

“Come on, Kitty, I didn't ask to make you leave. I needed company as well.”

Chat's face lit up, “Really?”

Marinette chuckled.

“Of course. Would you maybe like to play UMS III with me?”

The boy beamed at her.

 

\-----

 

Adrien honestly didn't know what he was  thinking, coming here the third night in a row.

But he wanted to spend as much time with Marinette as he possibly could.

He couldn't do it at school, where everyone was watching his every move. And in the light of his recent revelation, he really didn't want to stay far from her for too long.

So today, when he transformed, he just followed a random route, without giving it a second thought. And found himself on a familiar balcony with a familiar girl standing by the railings.

Thankfully, she didn't ask him to go away like he feared. She didn't show he was bothering her with his frequent visits in any way. She even assured him that he was welcome here tonight, which he was immensely grateful for.

So now he was sitting on Marinette's chaise, holding a plate of cookies as his consolation prize. He hadn't beaten her in UMS III even once.

The girl herself was trying to come up with the new image of her room. Since all the posters had been taken down (and safely tucked on Adrien's highest shelf on the second floor of his bedroom - not that she knew that), she wanted to go further and change the rest of what was left of her room. Like, make some rearrangements, add some details, paint the walls into a different color, etc.

Right at the moment Marinette was making sketches, and debating with herself out loud.

“... So if I choose this color, I'll need to add some potted flowers near that wall.” She made a note on the page. “Okay, finished. So, what do you think, kitten?”

She turned to him, her eyes gleaming.

Chat let out a dreamy sigh, accepting the sketchbook.

“I thought, you were only designing clothes,” he noted. “And music covers,” he added hurriedly.

“Ah, no, no!” the girl protested. “I design everything! I design clothes, jewelry, posters, logos, sunglasses, album covers, dolls (she nodded towards the Chat Noir doll seating in the corner of her table), cakes and rooms. So this is just in my competence.” She smiled slyly.

Chat chuckled.

“You are really talented, Marinette. And this design…” he frowned. “How are you even planning to do it all by yourself?”

Marinette deflated.

“I… um… haven't thought this through.”

Adrien cheered internally. This was his chance to spend more time with Marinette for a legitimate reason. There was no way a girl like her could shift furniture and paint her walls from bottom to top all by herself. He could offer his help. He could continue visiting her to do it together.

He grinned.

“I'll help you, Princess. I'm super strong and I can lift myself to the highest levels of your room. We'll do it together. Deal?”

 

\-----

 

Marinette wasn't ready for the offer.

She didn't need any help, honestly. She was a superhero herself. With the posters, she told Tikki she wanted to do it herself, but she wasn't going to deny the help of her kwami while reconstructing her room. She was going to do it as Ladybug, without any help from outside.

That had been the plan.

She didn't consider that Chat would offer his powers to help a civilian get over their crush.

However now, as it was done, she couldn't help but be delighted at how convenient it was.

She wouldn't find herself in awkward situations if someone peeked into her room while she was transformed and moving furniture. Because how would she explain that Ladybug decided to help a civilian with the room renovation while the civilian herself was nowhere to be found.

Besides, Chat would certainly distract her from endless thoughts of Adrien and how his relationship with Chloé could be fake (which was not the case). Chat Noir was flirty, funny and cheerful, when he wanted to. And  _ that _ was the case. (Marinette was almost sure there were no romantic reasons involved on her side.)

So she smiled at him gratefully.

“Thank you,” she beamed.

 

\-----

 

The next day Marinette met Chat Noir on her roof with a work plan.

“Okay. Today we will be moving out all into that corner, then…”

Chat was watching her with tender look. How could he have missed this girl over the years? Was he so obsessed with Ladybug that he just didn't notice anyone else? Even after Ladybug herself told him she was interested in someone else?

It's been years since Marinette fell in love with him, and he had never noticed. Now he needed to wait another year to be able to claim her as his.

This was killing him.

He wanted her now.

He needed this year to pass as quick as possible.

But…

What if she would get over him during this year? She already was acting differently at school.

What if in a year she wouldn't need Adrien?

Deep in thought, the boy pursed his lips.

He desperately wanted her to fall for Chat Noir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think!  
> Your comments give me life:)


	4. Kiss kiss

Three weeks.

Chat had been visiting Marinette every day for three weeks now.

At first he took the renovation plan for an excuse. But it took a couple of days to paint the room, one day to shift all the furniture into new places, and he still couldn't stop himself from seeing her.

He came by every day. If his schedule was too busy, he would just drop by for a minute to chat with her (and probably stay for an hour). And if she was already asleep by the time he arrived, he would linger on her balcony for some time, basking in their closeness even through the trap door.

It wasn't like this at school. At school he had to maintain his picture. At school he was Adrien Agreste, the perfect son with perfect behavior, dating Chloé Bourgeois. He couldn't be with Marinette like he could as Chat.

Thankfully, Chloé didn't demand him to cut his bonds with Alya, Nino and Marinette, which he was immensely grateful for. He wasn't even sure, what would his reply be if she did. Maybe Chloé sensed it as well. She’d known him forever, after all.

But Adrien still craved more time with Marinette. She was opening up to him these days, as Adrien and as Chat Noir. And he didn't help but fall for her harder every day.

Caring, fiery, confident, playful, talented, smart, lively, adorable. Those words were not enough to describe her, so he tended to add a new one to his list every day.

He was drunk with her.

He only wished that some occasional school project would also allow  _ Adrien _ to get to know her better.

Yet, he was attending the party with Chloé.

 

\-----

 

Le Grand Paris was sparkling.

Once again, the mayor was giving all he had to please his girl.

Chloé liked to surround herself with high society people. So she was flying from one person to another, greeting each one of them and entertaining for a while.

Today was the special case too! She could finally introduce her new boyfriend to people outside their school.

Adrien chuckled at her activities. He knew it wasn't just bragging. She was actually making connections. And it was much easier to make them during high school, while people were still more or less open to each other.

So Adrien was following her around, greeting the guests and allowing Chloé introduce him over and over again.

“Oh, Chloé! I heard that was you who planned out this event! I love it!”

“Chloé! Did you choose the flowers yourself? They are so beautiful!”

“You've got yourself a really handsome boyfriend!” In whisper, “he's rich, too!”

“Oh, I heard you convinced your father to help Ladybug and Chat Noir! Well done, Chloé! So considerate of you!”

“Chloé, where did you get this dress? It suits you perfectly!”

Actually, Adrien could get why his friend disliked high school. Without all this admiration, with teachers’ requests and with all those confrontations between her and Marinette, she felt… lonely. And the boy was feeling somewhat sorry for her.

Personally, Adrien didn't like this kind of parties. They were too demanding for him. He didn't appreciate these moments of fame a little bit. He preferred to get some appreciation from people who really cared for him, like Nino, for example.

Like Marinette.

Adrien sighed dreamily.

“Why are you smiling like this, Adrihoney?”

“Ah, I'm just thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend.”

This kind of lie began to come naturally lately.

He didn't feel good about it, but he had to maintain his picture for his dad.

Come to think of it, father had never actually asked how his relationship with Chloé was going. Was he interested in it at all? Did he need him to date Chloé because he wanted his son to be happy or was it just to get some perks of being a part of this society? Not that he needed it, to be honest. He could get all the perks he wanted just by being the world famous designer. So what was the reason?

“Hey, Adrisweet, wanna ask me for a dance?”

“Sure, ma cherie. Let's go.”

The music was flowing as Chloé led him to the dance floor. Adrien placed a hand on Chloé's waist, taking her hand into another.

“Ah, Adribaby, we're a couple now. You don't have to be so formal!”

Chloé retrieved her hand and placed both of them around his shoulders, leaving him with no choice but to hug her back. He could do this. He had only a year, no, only ten months left. As for now, he could pretend he was hugging Marinette. If not for Chloé's strong perfume…

“Adripuppy?”

Adrien cringed internally, glancing down at his partner.

She was looking him in the eye. Too close for his liking. Then she leaned in. All his insides froze, but he didn't let it show. He smiled at her gently, when their lips met. Chloé moved her mouth against his. Adrien tried to respond, while his inner Chat Noir was hammering inside his ribcage, begging him to stop, reminding over and over again that he wanted Marinette and no one else.

Adrien's mind went blank. Chloé pulled back and smiled at him.

“Honestly, I'm surprised it took you so long, Adrimacho.”

Adrien gulped. Sometimes she was too much. No, she was always to much. Sometimes he just couldn't bear it.

The music stopped.

“Sorry,” he began, keeping his voice soft, “will you forgive me if I escape early today? I haven't finished that assignment yet and… I need to be home soon.”

Chloé blinked in confusion.

“What assignment are you talking about? It's Friday, you know?”

“I know, I know, I just…” his eyes settled on a group of photographers. “I really need to be home soon.”

Chloé frowned slightly.

“Okay. You can go, of course. I just didn't know you were going to leave early.”

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, sorry for that. And thank you for accompanying me today. Bye, cherie!”

Adrien managed to exit the building calmly. He drove all the way back home with no issue. He entered his mansion and went to his room like nothing was wrong.

Only when he was alone, safely hidden from any witnesses, he let himself fall apart. He sank to the floor, gasping for air, clutching the door handle for dear life.

Plagg emerged from his shirt pocket and silently flew off towards the hidden stash of cheese. He appeared a minute later.

“Okay, kid. You can transform now, I won't complain.”

“Plagg,” Adrien choked, ripping off his tie and throwing his coat into the corner, “Claws out!”

A moment later Chat Noir was dashing out the window, too suffocated to stay a bit longer.

 

\-----

 

Getting over Adrien didn't go painless for Marinette. But thanks to Chat Noir, it wasn't going painful either. If anything, she was… confused.

Confused for how easy it actually was to stop pining after her high school crush.

Confused for how quickly her stuttering went away after she decided to stop pursuing him.

Confused, how easy it was to develop feelings for another blond, who also had a girlfriend.

It was stupid, honestly. She had never considered Chat as anything but a friend before. Besides, she told him herself that it was wrong to continue pinning after a boy after he gets a girlfriend. And yet…

Her heart wouldn't stop racing whenever she heard the thump on her balcony. And she's grown to know every move he made when he arrived.

He would drop onto her balcony, duck down, creep to the edge of the roof, glance down to make sure no one noticed him come here. Then he would either enter the room or hide himself beside the wall, so he wouldn't be visible from below. She asked him once, and he said that all those precautions were meant to keep people from finding out that she was visited by a superhero. To keep her safe. Just how considerate was he.

Marinette sighed.

All her attempts to suppress all the feelings she was developing towards Chat hadn't been even a bit successful. Maybe the reason was that she was also dealing with her feelings for Adrien, and that was her priority for now.

However, in a week or so, she discovered that she had fallen, and hard.

He had come to visit her every day during these weeks. It was annoying in the beginning. But after she came to realise her feelings, she began to anticipate his arrival every evening.

There had been a couple of nights when she would fall asleep waiting, and she still could find the remaining signs of his presence in the morning. And the thought of him lingering on her roof and just knowing that she was there, sent her heart racing even more.

What would she give to be his girlfriend instead.

What would she give just to be able to kiss him.

But it was wrong, and Marinette knew it. So she kept maintaining the friendly relationship, trying to stay content with what she could get.

And tonight it was a real challenge.

Tonight, he said he was busy in the evening and even might not come at all.

That was the first time he said that.

Yet, Marinette was still standing by the railings, waiting, adamant to stay as long as she needed to see him tonight.

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir crashed onto the familiar balcony.

He didn't check his surroundings, he didn't even raise his head. He just curled up on himself, trembling violently.

Just a second later he was embraced in a fierce hug.

“Kitty? How are you? What's wrong?”

Chat desperately clenched onto the arms, holding him.

He didn't want to speak.

He couldn't speak.

If anything, he just wanted to stay like this forever, feeling Marinette beside him.

Her hands were drawing circles on his back.

“What happened, Kitty?” she asked soothingly. “You can tell me.”

Chat glanced up at her and got lost in her blue-blue eyes.

The scene of the kiss flashed through his mind, and he winced, gasping for air.

“Shh, it's okay. I'm with you. Now breathe, Chat. It's okay.”

Chat was still staring into her eyes. He knew, breathing wasn't the case. He knew, what could help him right now. And, honestly, he wanted to be selfish this time.

So he did just that.

He threw forward his right hand, settling it on Marinette's nape. His body followed, moving towards the girl.

Her eyes widened, when she realised, what he was about to do, but she didn't move back.

Chat's world stopped, all emotions built up during these weeks rushing to the surface as he crushed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I didn't mean to leave it like that, but there's a lot of stuff going on, and I won't be able to update for another several days  
> So I decided to leave it as a cliffhanger.  
> I'll let them figure it out in the next chapter. :)


	5. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a talk with Adrien, and he starts to see his life in a slightly new light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had to cut the previous chapter short, so now I'll get back to the kissing scene. Maybe even a bit earlier.  
> Please, enjoy! :)

Marinette didn't even have to wait too long, before she heard the familiar sound of boots.

She smiled to herself. There went his intention to stay away tonight.

The girl held her breath in anticipation of the soft thud behind her, preparing an appropriate remark for the meeting.

What she didn't expect, however, was a loud crashing sound from behind. She turned around in confusion. Her confusion quickly turned into concern, and then to horror.

Her Chat Noir was a mess. He was shaking violently, curling up on himself, looking appalled and vulnerable.

Marinette scowled. Whoever did this to him, she wanted to have a talk with them. No one could do this to her Chat.

She rushed forward, embracing him.

“What's wrong, Kitty?”

She felt him tense and clench her arms a moment later, as if she would let him go anytime soon. As if he didn't know that she would stay by his side no matter what.

Marinette rubbed his back soothingly, trying to ease his nerves somehow.

She needed to talk to him.

She needed to know.

“What happened?” she pried. “You can tell me.”

Chat rose his head to look her in the eyes, and she noticed it.

Lipstick.

There was lipstick on his face around his lips.

Some disgusting shade of red, which she would never choose for herself. Except that she would be disgusted to see any color of lipstick different from her own on him. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that Chat was gasping for air, falling apart in her arms.

“Shh, it's okay. Breathe, Chat. I'm with you.”

And she  _ was _ with him. Albeit she wanted to be with him in some other way than she could for now.  _ She _ wanted to be the one, who kissed him. And if not, she wanted to kiss him better. To cover that lipstick with her own or scrub it away with her tongue. She wanted more with him than that mysterious girlfriend would get. She wanted him right now.

As if echoing her thoughts, Chat leaned in.

Marinette's eyes widened. Wait, did he read her thoughts? Did he want the same thing? Because she surely did.

She watched in slow motion as he drew closer, until his lips covered hers on a desperate kiss.

She could feel his heart hammer in his ribcage, and her own heart mirrored his. Chat ran his fingers through her loose hair and slided another hand down to the small of her back. His kiss was pure love and adoration. She could almost believe that he loved her for real. Maybe he did. But for now, it wasn't about her, it was about him. About making him get better.

Marinette straightened her spine, rising a bit and pushing forward. She cradled Chat's face with her hands, trying to convey everything she felt into that kiss.

_ You are strong. _

She licked the corner of his mouth.

_ You are beautiful. _

She grazed his lower lip with her teeth.

_ You can do anything. _

She peppered his jaw with kisses.

_ You are loved. _

She rubbed her own cheek against his, arousing a soft purr from him.

_ You are wanted. _

She breathed into his ear, making him shiver.

_ You are precious. _

She captured his earlobe with her teeth, making him yelp and reclaim her lips once more.

_ I love you. _

She moaned into his kiss, causing him to press harder.

Finally, Chat reduced the pressure, moving back. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

Marinette didn't dare to move. She just wanted to stay like this forever. Because she just realised that she loved him, and he had a girlfriend, and it was all just too wrong, and it was the same thing that made her get over Adrien, except that all she wanted right now was to kiss him again, and if she moved, this all would become real and they would have to deal with it.

“I wish I was free,” he croaked.

Marinette opened her eyes slowly, scanning his face.

Well, at least there was no trace of the lipstick anymore.

“I wish I could just dump her,” he breathed.

The girl bit her lip. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want this moment to end yet. But she couldn't keep it inside. It was reaching her now.

“That's the matter of priorities,” she muttered.

“What?” he asked in confusion, drawing away slightly.

Right. That was the power of words. Ruining the moment perfectly.

“I-I mean…” the girl wavered, them sighed. “Well, I mean that you do have a choice. You always do. What matters is the price you are ready or not ready to pay.”

She glanced to the side. This was so not the moment. But she had wanted to tell it for too long now.

Chat was scrutinizing her with bright green eyes.

“Explain,” he pried.

Marinette inhaled. She had wanted to do this, after all. So why not now.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Well, for example, let's take Ladybug. She insists she cannot tell you her identity. But in reality she  _ can _ do it. But the price will be the chance that you get controlled by an akuma and will involuntarily let Hawkmoth know her secret. And her loved ones will be in danger.”

Crap. She didn't mean to say it.

“Oh, I didn't think of it that way,” Chat said softly.

Marinette scrambled to find another one, anything else, not about the girl he loved.

“Ah, you know, or, for example, I have a friend. Adrien, you know him?”

Great shot, Marinette. From his crush right to your crush. Well done.

Chat tensed. Was he jealous? Well, he could be jealous, considering how he had just kissed her, and only three weeks ago she admitted that she had a crush on the blond model. However, Marinette was already too nervous to stop talking. She was rambling.

“Well, his father keeps requesting ridiculous things of him. Like, doing a photoshoot instead of a school trip, skipping a meeting with friends because they're bad influence, making him to be a model, while he clearly doesn't want to…” Why did she even know all these things about Adrien? “But the thing is, he obliges every time, because he still hopes that his relationship with his father could get better. Or, maybe, he's just afraid to lose the only person he has left after his mother disappeared…” she trailed off. “I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I’ll probably just stop now.”

Chat was silent. Marinette didn't look him in the eye, scrutinizing her potted plants instead.

“What I'm trying to say is, you made your choice. And whatever the reason is, I'm sure, it's good enough for you. So, please, you shouldn't act like a victim here. If you made your choice, you should stick to it. Or find the way out and stick to the plan. Either way works. And I trust you to make it right.”

She sighed and curled up on herself. She had just ruined it, hadn't she?

“Thank you,” Chat whispered.

The girl frowned in confusion, raising her head.

“Huh?”

He glanced up at her with eyes wide open.

“Thank you, Marinette,” he gave her a crooked smile. “I need to think about it, but for now, thank you. I'll sort it out soon, I promise. I should go now.”

He rose to his feet. Marinette followed, reluctant to let him go just yet.

Chat leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

“Good night, Princess,” he murmured and vaulted across the street and off into the night.

Marinette stared after him with a small smile, hugging herself.

“Guess, I didn't get the answer about your feelings, after all.”

 

\-----

 

Adrien was sitting at his desk, occasionally drifting off to sleep.

It was morning already, and he still was thinking about what Marinette said.

Did he think his relationship with father would get better? Apparently, he did. But come to think of it, it hardly could be maintained by just obeying his orders. It hadn't worked before, it wouldn't in the future.

So why did he agree to this fake relationship? Out of habit? That was probably the best answer. He didn't have to follow the orders. But what would the price of disobeying be? His dad would take him out of school again? Fight with him? Imprison him? Adrien could overcome each of these obstacles. What was scaring him, his relationship with father would become even worse.

But then again, wasn't he planning to live by himself since he turns eighteen? There was no way his father would approve it. And, once again, their relationship would be ruined. So by saying that he would wait for ten months, he was just postponing the inevitable. And to tell the truth, this was just… wrong.

So, if he listed his pros and cons, for getting out of this charade, he would get lying to all of his friends (including Chloé) and possible relationship with Marinette against a faint chance of making things right with his dad.

What really surprised him was that he still hesitated. He couldn't just cut off the last bond with his father.

The boy faintly registered the bell sound, calling for lunch, frowning in confusion.

Actually, there was something he couldn't get.

_ Why _ did his father need him to date Chloé of all people?

He needed to investigate the matter. And if… no,  _ when _ he understands, then he would find his way out.

“Yeah, they searched everywhere. In the kitchen, in the dining room, in all of the bedrooms…” Adrien heard Marinette's voice. He perked up a little. He loved hearing her voice. And he really wanted to be close to her now, after yesterday,  even if she didn't know that he was the one she had been kissing the night before. A slight blush creeped up his cheeks, and he faintly smiled to himself.

“Even rummaged through all of the closets,” the black haired girl huffed.

“Is it even legal to do such things?” Nino asked quizzically.

Alya clicked her tongue.

“You clearly haven't been on the ladyblog for the last two weeks. That's how they do it. They just come and search, without a notice, not giving the people a chance to hide anything.”

She paused, then turned her attention to Marinette.

“So, your house has already been ransacked. That's bad.”

Adrien chose this moment to interfere.

“Um… sorry, guys, what are you talking about?”

All the three of his friends stared at him like he had grown the second head.

“What do you mean?” Nino broke the silence. “The police has searched through Marinette's house yesterday.”

Adrien's eyes snapped to the girl.

“Why didn't you tell me?” He breathed. Then wavered.

The girl's face was showing pure confusion.

“Err… and why should I inform you personally, again?” She shrugged. “That was a simple procedure. No big deal. Everyone will go through this soon.”

Alya and Nino nodded their agreement, while Adrien was still trying to connect the dots.

The ladyblogger sighed and reached for her phone. She leaned forward and waved it in front of his face. “Police is searching for Hawkmoth” was the article's name.

Adrien frowned. He hadn't heard of it. Then again, he has neither visited the ladyblog, nor looked through the news in general, for around three weeks already. Using his every free minute to spend more time with his Princess instead.

“They've been searching through every house from the biggest to smaller ones in past weeks. If they came to Marinette’s yesterday, it means that they hadn't found anything neither in warehouses nor in large mansions around the city. They will soon switch to small apartments, and will significantly slow them down with even smaller chance to find anything.”

Adrien frowned.

“But why did they come to Marinette's bakery without searching through all of the mansions first?”

Nino raised his brow, “What do you mean? They  _ have _ searched through every single mansion in Paris.”

Adrien shrugged, “My house hasn't been searched, so…”

He trailed off, when he felt an elbow on his shoulder.

“Of course your house hasn't been ransacked,” Chloé bid confidently. “You are my boyfriend, it comes with certain perks, you know? It was me, who convinced my father to do it, after all.” She turned to the boy. “I told you about it, like, three weeks ago. Don't you remember?”

Adrien was gaping at her.

Chloé rolled her eyes.

“I said that I planned the operation, where police helps Ladybug, remember?”

“And Chat Noir,” Marinette automatically corrected.

Chloé glanced at her with surprise, but almost immediately feigned disinterest.

“Yeah, right. Police helps Ladybug and Chat Noir. So?”

Adrien hid his smile at the exchange.

“Well… um… you didn't specify, what kind of help to Ladybug it was…”

“Because I wanted you to figure it out, dummy!” the blonde exclaimed on exasperation. “And it took you three weeks!”

She shook her head with a sigh and turned her attention towards Marinette.

“Just so you know, I had a chance to move your house forward in the queue. And I had a chance to put it in the list “enhanced ransack”. But I didn't do it, because I'm nice like that and don't abuse my power.”

Chloé glanced at Adrien proudly, then turned her attention towards Marinette, who was wearing an odd expression.

“Well… thanks, I guess,” the brunette finally managed.

Chloé flicked her hair with a proud smile, clearly content with the answer.

That's when the screaming started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, another cliffhanger?  
> Well, I have half of the next chapter written already, and that next scene just didn't fit in this chapter.  
> So I had to divide.  
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!  
> Your comments are much appreciated as always. :)
> 
> Also, you could visit me on tumblr. https://blikdelie.tumblr.com


	6. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma attacks Chloé. And after that Ladybug and Chat Noir are having a talk.

“Just so you know, I could make your life miserable, putting your house into the ‘enhanced ransack’ list, but I didn't do it, because I’ve become nice and don't abuse my power any more. Adrikins, please, praise me for that.”

Marinette could swear those were the words that left Chloé’s mouth. But, anyway, it was progress, right? Meaning, she still thought of making her life miserable, but she didn't do it this time

Maybe, Marinette should thank her.

“Well, thanks, I guess,” she managed.

Chloé's face showed her a hint of a grateful smile. Just when the screaming started.

“WHERE IS CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS?!”

The sound came from the hall.

Marinette cursed under her breath.

“Everyone! Get out! We need to hide!”

She quickly glanced around the classroom.

Since it was lunch, the only people left were the five of them. Chloé included.

“CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS, COME HERE! I'LL DESTROY YOU, AND THEN ADRIEN AGRESTE WILL BE MINE!”

“That's a really possessive akuma,” the model grumbled.

“Hmpf,” Chloé huffed, “the girl must have seen a photo of us kissing from yesterday. No big deal.”

Marinette grimaced, counting her options. There were not much. She couldn't transform here, obviously. And she couldn't leave her friends here with Chloé, they would be spotted in no time.

Marinette tiptoed to the door and glanced outside.

No akuma in sight. Yet.

She could go now.

Go hide Chloé.

Then hide herself and transform.

Marinette turned to her friends.

“Stay here until it's safe,” she instructed.

“Hey, girl, what are you plann…”

Alya didn't get a chance to finish. Marinette hastily grabbed Chloé's hand and took off.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Chloé yelped, following her.

“Shh!” the dark haired girl hissed. “You don't want to get caught, do you? The akuma will hear you.”

“AH, CHLOÉ! THERE YOU ARE!” came the singsong voice.

Chloé squealed. Marinette sped up.

“Don't you dare trip and fall,” she growled.

Followed by the akuma, the secret hero stopped in front of the locker room and shoved the blonde inside.

“Leave through the window,” she whispered, slamming the door.

Now she needed to distract the akuma for a minute or two while Chloé tries to push herself through the window in her designer jeans… well, maybe five minutes… then go transform and save the day.

Easy.

Marinette reached for a broom, standing in the corner.

She'll be fine.

 

\-----

 

Adrien dashed out of the classroom moments after Marinette and Chloé. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of their retreating forms as they turned the corner.

He didn't, however, expect the akuma to appear this fast. It spotted the girls in no time and followed them.

He had to transform.

Adrien hurriedly entered a small supply closet and called for his transformation.

It was quick, but not quick enough to reach the girls in time.

When Chat Noir finally reached the akuma, Chloé was already gone, and Marinette was dodging its hits.

“What's the matter, dummy? Can't catch a civilian?” she bid cockily, threw something into the akuma and took off, dodging another hit and muttering something under her breath.

The akuma followed her, shooting threats and blows.

Chat took a second to actually take in the akumatized victim.

It was human like, but dressed too… um… sexy to pass for an average student. High heels, tight leather jeans and all. It was using a gun, shooting some sort of liquid into the opponent. Which said opponent was dodging with striking grace.

‘Has she always been so agile?’ he wondered, rushing towards the fight.

“Hey, pretty girl, want to play?” he called.

The akuma scowled at him, sending another blast towards Marinette. The girl yelped, jumping to the side and into the wall. Apparently, she got distracted by his remark as well.

The akuma grinned, watching as the girl lost her footing and pointed the gun at her.

Chat’s brain froze, while his body threw himself forward to shield Marinette, to do anything. Reaching for her at his top speed, the black hero watched in slow motion as the blast came Marinette's way, and how the girl ripped the purse from her shoulder, sending it towards the liquid projectile. He also thought he caught a glimpse of red, disappearing under the girl's jacket.

Chat reached Marinette the same moment as the blast connected with the purse, and it disintegrated, leaving them both unharmed.

The akuma blinked in confusion, while Chat picked up the girl and took off towards the nearest window.

 

\-----

 

_ “You. Stay. Here. You understand?” _

Who did he think he was, ordering her around with his stupid, gorgeous, perfectly kissable lips?

Ladybug huffed to herself, sending a subtle glare in Chat's direction.

Chat, however, didn't notice. He was fidgeting anxiously in place.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

She watched as ladybugs flew away in various directions, repairing all the damage that had been done.

“I'm sorry, my Lady. I need to go,” Chat said in a rush.

Ladybug blinked, offering him a fist.

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” He hurriedly bumped it. “I need to check on my girlfrie… I mean, the girl I like… I mean…” he exhaled. “I need to go, sorry.”

“Chaton, wait! Can we talk?” Chat's ring beeped, but he turned around. “The evening. On top of this school, say, seven o'clock.”

Ladybug barely nodded and he was gone.

Ladybug's earrings beeped, and she went off to find a place to drop her own transformation.

She was going to discuss their plans on finding Hawkmoth, because the police’ attempts were obviously ending in fiasco.

But now she had another thought gnawing her.

Chat was going to check on his girlfriend. Who he liked. Or did she get something wrong?

Her heart twinged.

Could it possibly be that their kiss meant nothing to him?

He ran away right after that. He never actually told her he even liked her. What they were having, was mainly friendship.

Or not?

You don't usually kiss a friend like this, do you?

No, she definitely got something wrong.

 

\-----

 

By the time evening came, Marinette was all nerves. She left her house early to transform in the alley and come from the direction different from her house, which was just across from their meeting place this time.

The girl took a long route, passing the Eiffel Tower and admiring the sunset on her way. 

When she landed on the school roof, Chat was already there, sitting across from her house and staring onto her balcony intensely.

“Hey,” she greeted quietly.

“Hey,” he replied, keeping his eyes on her room. The lights were off. She said she was going for a walk to cover her absence to her parents, which was technically true. This was quite late for a walk, but she couldn't exactly jump from the school roof to the balcony and detransform right before Chat, so she needed to make an escape route for herself.

But that wasn't important right now.

Right now it was important to discuss their current situation and outline a plan.

“So… how was your girlfriend?” she pried.

_ Wait, what? _

“She's fine, she managed to escape.” He suddenly stilled. “Why are you asking?”

“You said, you wanted to check on her,” Ladybug explained.

Chat frowned in confusion.

“You got it wrong. I didn't say girlfriend, I said ‘the girl I like’”.

Ladybug blinked. So, he wasn't talking about his mysterious girlfriend? He liked someone else? Like, really liked?

“But you said ‘my girlfrie’ that was surely the beginning of a ‘girlfriend’. And after that you said that you liked that girl!”

What was she even doing? She's been tensing up her nerves throughout the whole evening, and now, when it wasn't needed anymore, they began to give away all of her previous tension.

“Yes, I misspelled, okay? Because I want her to be my girlfriend! I like her!”

She really needed to calm down. But now that she started talking, she couldn't stop. All the emotions she's been trying to contain throughout the day rolling off of her in tidal waves.

“Oh, so you have a girlfriend and a girl you like, and those are two different people! How considerate of you!”

She was screaming internally, begging herself to stop. Because this was not a fair thing to say. Because she was well aware of his situation. And that was a mere misunderstanding earlier today. And she  _ knew _ that he was referring to  _ her _ , when he was talking about the girl he liked.

“Yes, I do! Why does it even bother you? Mind your own business! You can't possibly be jealous, can you?”

Ladybug did a sharp intake of breath. She was not jealous of herself. She was not jealous at all. Just being stupid and about to ruin the best thing in her life.

“What if I am?”

She knew she was Ladybug right now, yet she wanted him to hug her. She wanted him to kiss her, like yesterday. She wanted him to comfort her, but he was standing there and doing neither of it. That was driving her crazy.

“Excuse me, I've told you I loved you before. I've been pursuing you for years, and now that I've found someone special in my life, the girl I most possibly love, you just… mmpf…”

He was talking too much. He needed to stop. She needed to shut him up. Also, did he say “love”?

Chat was motionless under her lips. He didn't react in any way. He didn't even try to push her away. It was like she wasn't even there. Like she wasn't kissing him.

Ladybug drew away, tears in her eyes.

She knew she had just screwed up. This was out of question.

She gasped, covering her mouth with a hand.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn't have done it.”

Chat shook his head slowly.

“No, you shouldn't have.”

She took a shuddering breath.

“Can we forget about it?”

Chat averted his eyes, taking a glimpse of her balcony again.

He let out a puff of air and squared his shoulders.

“Done. But you'll never do anything similar. Deal?”

Ladybug nodded silently.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “I'm not feeling well. Can we talk tomorrow during patrol?”

His face softened a little.

“Sure.”

“I'll get going then,” she said, turning around and unwrapping her yoyo. “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow,” he replied, and she was off.

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir was tying himself in knots.

First, Marinette's heroics in the morning. Which was driving him crazy every time he recalled the scene. Didn't she understand that kind of behaviour was dangerous? She was a civilian after all!

Second, Marinette's disappearance after the battle. Which was also making him mad. Because didn't he tell her to wait right in the place where he had left her? He wanted to find her when the battle ended, make sure she was fine, maybe yell a little. But he could do none of this, because she wasn't there, when he arrived after the akuma had been purified.

Third, Marinette's absence at home at this hour. He knew she was well after the attack, of course. He had seen her at school after lunch. But it was already late, and girls shouldn't walk around the city after dark.

And he didn't even get started on the fact that she hasn't told him about her house having been searched. Granted, she hardly had time for that yesterday, considering how he arrived, they kissed, and then he fled.

Chat stilled.

He fled almost immediately after the kiss.

Surely she didn't think he ran away because he didn't want her?

Because he did. And he needed to tell it to her. He needed to tell it right now. But the lights were still off. Just where was she?

All his previous worries suddenly became not that important.

Chat jumped to his feet and started pacing across the roof.

She wasn't at home. Sure couldn't be with Alya, because he knew that Nino was having a date with Alya today. So, where could she possibly be? He needed to find her. He needed to do it now.

Chat leaped to the next roof, and then the next, going in circles around Marinette's house, observing the streets below. Until finally he heard a quiet sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *staring into space*  
> You know, when I got started on this chapter, Ladybug and Chat Noir were going to have a quiet dialogue with a couple of revelations.  
> That's not what happened.  
> Because this angst is eating me alive.  
> Guess, I'll have to add one more chapter to the plan, just in case.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly taking. With a bit of kissing.

Marinette detransformed in an alley with every intention of going home.

But the moment she dropped her transformation, she felt an incoming wave of panic.

She knew the reason, of course. Just fifteen minutes before, her inability to get her own emotions under control nearly made her ruin any chance she was having with Chat.

Overwhelmed and suffocated, she slid down the wall and to the ground.

“You okay, Marinette?” Tikki pried worriedly.

The girl gasped for air, tears in her eyes.

“I ruined everything, Tikki!” she whispered. “Now he's going to think that Ladybug is some hysterical, jealous, possessive, petty…”

“That isn't going to happen, Marinette! He knows you! As Marinette and as Ladybug! He will understand your feelings!”

The girl let out a muffled scream into her hands.

“But how am I going to explain my behaviour to him when I was Ladybug!” A sob. “It just seemed…”

She stopped abruptly, raising her head to the red kwami.

“I know what I should do, Ti…”

Only there was no Tikki. Instead of the kwami, Chat Noir was crouching in front of the girl, looking at her warily.

Marinette took a breath to explain herself, but froze, unable to find the right words.

She bit her lower lip, searching his eyes for some hint of disapprovement, disdain, even. But could find none. Just worry and relief.

“Thank God, I found you,” he whispered, taking her hand in his.

That snapped the girl out of her bubble of grief, and she pulled him towards her, embrasing him.

Just yesterday, on her balcony, she was giving him comfort, kissing him better. Today she was a wreck. She'd been on the edge of death with that akuma, she'd been jealous to Chat’s unknown girlfriend for the most part of the day. She hurt the man she loved, though on the second thought the hurt one was still herself. And she was mortified of losing him at this moment. Because what if…

What if he didn't want to kiss her for some other reason than liking Marinette.

What if he hated Ladybug?

What if he hated the idea of Ladybug kissing him?

She was being ridiculous, and she knew it. But her imagination was playing tricks on her, and she needed to know, now. She needed to know, if he still would want to kiss her that way if he knew.

The girl cradled his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. He was trying to read her. But he couldn't do it yet.

Like a man in a desert runs to water, she captured his lips with desperation of a woman about to lose everything. Chat reciprocated in kind, moving in sync with her, trying to pull her even closer.

Marinette gasped, when he trailed her lower lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth, in a fierce attempt to get even more of him. Her hands were tugging on his hair, and he was probably digging his claws into her spine, but she didn't care.

All she knew was her mind screaming, “Closer, closer. Closer!”

She whimpered as he let go of her lips and descended to her neck, trailing kisses along her collarbone.

Marinette was lost in sensation. This felt just so… right.

She opened her eyes and was met with a grey house wall. Right. They were outside, in an alley. And she had kissed him as Ladybug. And it was in no way right playing with his feelings.

Chat was sucking on her skin just below the collarbone. She'd have to hide the mark later, she thought absentmindedly. But it didn't matter.

What mattered was that she needed to tell him now. Tell that she was Ladybug. Tell that she loved him. Tell him that she was sorry for kissing him as her alter ego.

“I love you,” he whispered against her skin.

That was the moment.

“I'm sorry,” she replied.

Chat froze, then pulled back. She knew he was searching for her eyes, but she couldn't find it in herself to look at him.

“You are… sorry?” He repeated slowly.

Marinette nodded.

“I shouldn't have kissed you earlier,” she felt Chat drawing a little bit farther. “I was caught up in emotions,” she hurried to explain, trying to catch his hand, but he drew away again. “I shouldn't have played with your feelings like that, that wasn't right, and I'm sorry!”

Her brain was telling her that she was missing something. She finally found the courage to take a glance at him. He looked heartbroken. She tried to reach for him, but he didn't let her, crouching back. Yeah, maybe she deserved it.

She hung down her head and whispered, “I love you.”

 

\-----

 

“I love you.”

The words reverberated in his ears, making close to no sense.

She loved him? Hadn't she just told him otherwise? Right after he had confessed his own feelings?

She turned him down, right? Told him she shouldn't have kissed him? Do people ever say that if they are in love?

He must have gotten something wrong.

He tilted his head in confusion.

“You… love me? You mean, as a friend?” Because he couldn't find another reason for someone to not want to kiss the one they loved.

Her eyes shot up towards his.

“What? No, no! I mean, yes, I obviously love you as a friend but also as a much more than just a friend! Why else would I kiss you?”

Adrien still couldn't get it.

“Why else would you regret kissing someone?”

“I don't regret kissing you in general, I regret kissing you…” she froze. “Wait, I haven't told you… Oh.” She briefly considered the alley, which was a perfect place for kissing, and yet…

“Can you meet me on my balcony in fifteen minutes?” she asked. He nodded in bewilderment. “Thank you,” she pecked him on the lips and ran off.

Chat raised his hand to his mouth. Just… what just happened?

 

\-----

 

Marinette was sitting on hey balcony lounge, fidgeting with her own fingers nervously. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him now. If he only shows up.

There was a chiming sound from above. Marinette looked up and was met with shining green eyes, peering down at her.

“Chat,” she greeted. “Aren't you going to come down here?”

The boy shook his head.

“I'm going to stay right here until I understand what's going on,” he grit his teeth. “You let me down after I confessed, said that you regretted kissing me, and after that you said that you loved me. And I have no idea of what's going on.” He exhaled. “So, I'm staying here for now.”

Marinette nodded. That was kind of fair. Come to think of it, it really looked like she was letting him down. While she was just guilty for kissing him as her alter ego. She shivered. Guilty and embarrassed.

“Well, so,” she stated, looking at her hands, “remember how yesterday I told you that Ladybug could tell you her identity, but she wasn't ready to take the risks?”

She heard Chat hum his confirmation from above. Marinette raised her head to look him in the eyes.

“Well, I am now.”

She watched as the distant expression on his face morphed into confusion, then his eyes began to roam, recalling or calculating something, then he glanced down at her, disbelief written over his face.

He jumped down in a swift motion and made two steps towards her, never breaking eye contact. He raised his hands, his fingers twitching, and cautiously covered the upper part of her face, leaving her eyes open.

He took his eyes away from hers only for a moment, considering her face like that, and quickly regained eye contact, moving his hands away.

All this time Marinette didn't dare to move, just kept staring into his green eyes, mindful of what he would do next.

“It's you,” he finally breathed, a hesitant smile reaching his lips.

The girl bit her lip, “I'm really sorry for throwing a tantrum back there and for kissing you, because you didn't really want it, and it was…”

“It's you,” he repeated, awe in his eyes.

“Um… Aren't you mad?” She asked timidly.

The boy froze.

“Mad? Oh I am mad alright!” He grabbed handfuls of his own hair. “Just who gave you the right to whisk Chloé away right from under the akuma’s nose? Do you have an idea how dangerous that was? And what if…” he froze, realisation dawning on him. “What if I wasn't fast enough to take you away from there? You could get hit and there would be no Ladybug to fix it all! You would never come back to me!” He looked at her in horror. “If I was mad before, I'm twice as many right now!” He threw his hand to the side. “And I told you to wait where I left you…” he wavered. “Well, I'm quite sure that's not the case any more. Okay, and you were not at home while I was waiting for you…” he glanced at her again. “Ah, that's because you were already with me.”

He crouched, catching his head in his hands as if it was going to explode.

“I'm still having a hard time, coming to terms with it…” He jumped up. “Aha! Why didn't you even tell me that your house has been ransacked?”

Chat turned to Marinette, who was trying to contain her tears.

He wavered.

“Hey, hey, Princess, don't cry! Don't cry, please!” He lowered himself to her level, gripping her upper arms. “I'm actually extremely happy that it's you. But you know, it doesn't matter to me anymore. Because I'm not in love with Ladybug right now. I'm in love with Marinette, and it's so much bigger than any of your secret identities.”

Marinette sobbed, “You promise?”

Chat's face softened. “Of course, bugaboo.”

Marinette extended her arms and pulled him closer. Chat hid his face in her neck, inhaling her scent.

“How did you even know all that?” she mumbled. “About Chloé and about house check.”

She felt Chat smile against her neck.

And then he whispered two words.

“Claws in.”

 

\-----

 

“Claws in.”

Marinette stilled under his arms.

“Ch-chat?” she pried.

“That's me,” he replied, pulling back.

“You didn't have to,” she objected.

Adrien chuckled at her tightly shut eyes.

He leant down, kissing the corner of her mouth, making her shiver.

“But I wanted to,” he breathed. “Though if you don't want to open your eyes, it's alright. I'll go on with kissing until you forget and open them.”

He trailed her jaw with light kisses.

“I won't forget,” she grumbled. “And I'm not done talking yet.”

He pulled back, “Oh?’

“Actually, detransforming is not a good enough answer for a question ‘how did you know’”.

“Oh, purr-leave me, Purrincess, that's a clawsome answer.”

She opened her eyes to glare at him and froze, realizing her mistake. Adrien's face split up in a Cheshire grin.

“Oh, plan B actually worked.”

Marinette was still staring at him wordlessly, gaping.

Adrien pushed her jaw up with a finger and kissed her lips.

That seemed to snap Marinette out of her stupor.

She simultaneously began screaming, waving her hands and covering her mouth the best she could. In a moment Adrien decided that his own mouth would do a better job silencing her down, he took her hands in his and kissed her deeply.

After a couple of seconds her screams turned to gasps, and then to moans, and the boy pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

“Better?” he pried, peering into her eyes.

The girl nodded silently.

“So, do you have any objections?” he showed a hint of a smirk.

Marinette let out a breath.

“You've been cheating on Chloé with me,” she stated.

“Guilty,” he nodded.

“I've shown  _ you _ of all people my super embarrassing collection of your pictures and even asked to help me throw them away.”

“They are well hidden in my room,” he smirked.

“They… what?” The girl pulled back to stare at him in disbelief.

“Well, I thought that was a waste of such a pretty face,” the model shrugged.

Marinette facepalmed.

“Well, at least now I can get your morning outburst on how I should have told you about the house check.”

“Yeah,” the boy sighed, “I was really shocked you didn't.”

The girl gave him a crooked smile.

“That's a necessary procedure. Everyone in Paris will go through it.” She smirked. “If you are not Chloé Bourgeois's boyfriend, of course.”

“Yeah, right, ha-ha.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes, but stopped mid-action, his eyes wide open.

Come to think of it… his father didn't get any perks from him dating Chloé. He's been trying to find any since yesterday. No perks at all.

Except for one.

“My lady, how do you think…” He paused to take a breath, his throat unnaturally dry. “Is it possible for Hawkmoth to akumatize himself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it seems to take a bit longer than I was planning. Might require an extra chapter.  
> Also, it seems I'm finally enjoying writing angst. And kisses. Mostly kisses.


	8. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes getting ready to face Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up!  
> Please, enjoy!

Adrien was a wreck. He needed to listen to the lecture, but, once again, his thoughts were far away.

He kept listing things to be done today in his head.

First, he needed to break up with Chloé. That was his decision, and he wanted to do it now, no matter how Marinette had objected, suggesting to do it tomorrow instead. Chloé was his friend, and he knew he had only one chance to make things right. And it was today.

Second, he and Ladybug needed to go investigate the mansion.

The third part was optional. Depending on whether or not they would find the lair in his mansion, they will need or not need to defeat Hawkmoth. Who would be his father.

Albeit there were only three things, Adrien knew way too well, how exhausting it would be for him. Because every action needed a frigging lot of emotional strength. He would need to deal with his first friend and with his only family left, rummage through his own house, looking for the crime scene, and on top of that, he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that his father had been tormenting the city all this time.

Well, that still could be wrong, but… even he couldn't ignore  _ that _ many coincidences.

Adrien slumped in his seat, sighing heavily. Moments later he caught a glimpse of a piece of paper falling onto his desk.

He covered it with his hand quickly, then stealthily unfolded it. That Marinette's handwriting.

_ “Would you like to have a lunch at the bakery?” _

Simple.

Adrien smiled to himself.

Right.

He wasn't alone in this.

Marinette was supporting him.

He took a pen to scribble an answer.

_ “I'd love to. But I have to talk to Chloé.” _

He passed it back, and a minute later the piece of scrambled paper hit his desk again.

_ “Good luck with it. Tomorrow then.” _

The boy smiled.

He could hear Alya's excited whispers from behind him. Right, she must have been aware of Marinette's crush, and this new development should be quite shocking for her. Besides, she knew he was dating Chloé right now.

Just in time, the bell for lunch rang, and the teacher dismissed their class.

“Chloé, can I talk to you?” he bid, hurriedly packing his things.

“Of course, Adrichou!” there blonde smiled, winking at him. “We can talk during lunch.”

Adrien let out a breath, gritting his teeth.

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

 

\-----

 

“So,” Chloé clarified, “you have never been in love with me?”

“No,” the boy sighed, “I was just fulfilling my father's wishes.”

“And you want me to keep it secret for now and not break up with you for another day or two.” Adrien nodded. “And why would I do this?”

“Well,” Adrien smiled, “I may have something that would definitely help with your career.”

“That better be good,” Chloé grumbled. “And anyway, even if it satisfies me, I'll still make a scene out of our break up. And don't get the wrong idea. I've been only dating you because you're handsome and rich.” She flicked her hair.

Adrien smiled secretively.

“Wouldn't doubt any of it for a second.”

 

\-----

 

Evening was rolling by, and Marinette was on her balcony, packing a stash of cookies (and cheese) into her purse - just in case.

She heard a soft thud from behind, and turned around with a smile, seeing the boy she loved.

“Hello, Princess,” he purred. “You look dashing today.”

Marinette went up on her toes to peck his lips, but was met with a much more intense, primary even, kiss. She pulled back after a moment, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

“Well, how did it go?” she pried.

“What could I say,” Chat drawled, “Chloé was not thrilled.”

“But?”

“But she will keep quiet for a while, and we have a meeting with her in half an hour.”

Marinette hid a smile into his chest.

“Well played, Kitty.”

She glanced up.

“I've talked to Master Fu today.”

The boy blinked. Marinette sighed.

“The healer. You've taken Plagg to him once.”

“Ah, the healer!” the boy exclaimed.

“Yeah. Actually, he is the guardian of all the Miraculous, and I needed to let him know the plan.”

Adrien frowned in confusion.

“Why didn't he say so then?”

“Because that was a secret, and no one was supposed to know about him!” Tikki answered, flying up. “Nice to meet you, Adrien. I'm Tikki.”

“Nice to meet you, Tikki,” the boy smiled. “So, what did the guardian say?”

Marinette sighed.

“He said that the plan is dangerous, but he couldn't risk another miraculouses, sending some inexperienced people to help us. So we are on our own here.”

Chat shrugged, “Well, this isn't new. We’ll manage, right, my lady?”

The girl smiled up at him, “Of course, Kitty.”

 

\-----

 

“Finally you're here, Ladybug! Like I said, I have a very important lead to Hawkmoth!”

“Oh, seriously, Chloé? What is it?” Ladybug asked excitedly. “Who are we suspecting?”

Chloé leaned in, her eyes sparkling.

“Gabriel Agreste.”

The heroes faked shock.

“You don't say! But why?”

Chloé flicked back her hair.

“Well, I came to this conclusion myself! He's a very secretive man, and he almost never leaves his house! And have you seen his brand's logo? That's a butterfly.”

Ladybug suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Those were nearly the exact words she had told Chat Noir that time ago, when Gabriel got akumatized. But to her, like she had told Adrien the night before, much stronger proof lay in the book inside the hidden safe. And Adrien confirmed that the peacock brooch had been there as well. So, she didn't have much doubt left. They just needed to find the lair.

“Besides,” Chloé went on, “my plan on capturing Hawkmoth was perfect. And the only reason it could have failed, is the fact that the house in question hadn't been included in the list.”

She glanced at Ladybug proudly.

“Wow, Chloé, you are really smart!” the spotted heroine praised. “And you got to the conclusion yourself, too! So very cool of you!” She batted her lashes, getting a warning glare from Chat.

Chloé puffed out her chest with pride.

“Yes, I'm smart like that. I haven't even broken up with my boyfriend yet so that Hawkmoth wouldn't get suspicious. But just so you know, it's only a matter of time! For you I'm single, Ladybug!”

The blonde winked suggestively, and Marinette internally cringed.

“Oh, I'll keep that in mind,” she promised. “Well, we'll have to go now, we need to check that mansion soon!”

She turned to make her leave, but was unceremoniously grabbed from behind.

“How about a selfie?” Chloé pried, “I'll put it on my screensaver and send to everyone at school! To prove that we are the best of friends! Right, Ladybug?”

Ladybug considered the girl for a moment. There was something behind all that bravado, that left her with an unreadable feeling.

She complied, dragging Chat Noir in the picture with them.

“Say Paris!” Chloé singsonged.

She took the picture and stared at the screen, satisfied.

The heroes bid their goodbyes and were off a moment later, leaving Chloé with a picture of the three of them smiling.

Ladybug would give her that much. She had stolen her boyfriend, after all.

 

\-----

 

The superhero duo were sitting on a rooftop across from the Agreste mansion, observing it. Their lives would possibly change forever in just half an hour, and they both still couldn't wrap their mind around it.

“Hey,” Chat whispered, “maybe we'll just go hide behind that chimney and make out for the rest of the night?”

Ladybug's lips twitched, “Don't you have a girlfriend, hot stuff?”

Chat Noir smirked.

“That didn't stop you earlier. Besides, you've heard her, she's single already and waiting for your visit. Like I'll let it happen.”

The spotted heroine let out a breathy laugh, her shoulders relaxing a bit.

“I can't even imagine how hard this is for you,” she began. “He is you father…”

“He is Hawkmoth,” the boy interrupted. Moments later his eyes widened with horror. “I mean,  _ if _ he is Hawkmoth, then…” He sighed in defeat. “I don't even believe that he is not.”

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder. Ladybug was looking up at him with those big blue eyes, full of love and acceptance. Something he never saw on his father. He covered her hand with his, smiling crookedly.

“Tomorrow,” Marinette spoke, making him flinch. “Tomorrow we will go to school together. We will have lunch at the bakery and have a whole plate of… What do you want to eat most?”

“Um… macarons?”

“The whole plate of… no, that is not healthy food. We'll have lunch first, soup, quiche and all that, and then we will eat macarons.”

Adrien chuckled.

“Fine, I can handle a quiche if you let me take you on a date after that.”

“Oh? Are you asking me on a date with a present girlfriend, Kitty?”

“I think, we won't be a couple by tomorrow's morning,” the boy bid darkly.

Ladybug glanced up at him, wary, but quickly regained her composure.

“Fine, I'll let you take me on a date. Just so you know, I've been aching to share that Andre’s magical ice cream with you for forever.”

Adrien turned his head to her with a small smile.

“We could go have a dinner after that.”

“Only after a proper walk.”

“I was going to suggest going to the zoo.”

“Fine. Then a romantic walk along the Seine after all that.”

“And we will make wishes of the future, standing under the Eiffel tower.” He chuckled. “Sorry, I'm out of cliches.”

She glanced up at him.

“What are you going to do after school?”

“Like I said, a date…”

“No, I mean, after you graduate school?”

Adrien took a breath as if to say something, but no words came out.

“Well,” the girl smiled, getting up, “you'll have time to think about it.”

“I want to stay by your side,” he stated, getting up as well. “I don't have a lot of my future planned yet, but I'm sure of that much. I don't want to ever leave your side.”

Ladybug looked up at him with watery eyes, pursing her lips.

“Well, you better get yourself together then. I have all the future planned for us already. including three children and a hamster.”

She rose on her tiptoes, giving him a brief kiss. He didn't let go though, circling her waist in his arms, keeping her close, taking in her warmth, memorizing her smell, listening to her breath, feeling her heartbeat under the tips of his fingers.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I want you to always know that.”

“I love you too,” she replied. “But why do you sound like this is a goodbye?”

He nuzzled her nose with his.

“Tell me their names,” he pried.

Ladybug blinked in confusion.

“The names of three children you've planned.”

Her expression softened.

“Emma, Hugo and Louis,” she murmured.

“Emma, Hugo and Louis,” he repeated. “I'll remember that.”

Marinette tilted up her chin, kissing him once more.

“Good luck kiss,” she whispered. She stepped back, not releasing his hand and turned towards the mansion again. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever said that I hate describing battles? Well, I don't hate it per se, but with my vocabulary (I'm still not a native speaker) it's hard to make it right, and I try to avoid writing action scenes in general. So, instead of "jump here, jump there" I'll just skip to the epilogue with a couple of flashbacks in the next chapter.  
> Because we all know that no matter how the fight is, the two heroes will still win (if the fic tags don't tell us otherwise).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> And let me know what you think! Your comments give me the reason to continue!


	9. Where future begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Adrien needs to sort out his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about waiting another day, when the whole Gorizilla thing calms down a little, but in the end I just want to get over with this.  
> So, please, enjoy! :)

_“Adrien, how dare you disobey me! You are my son! And I know what's best for you! Give me that ring now!”_

_…_

_“You betrayed me, Adrien!”_

\-----

Adrien woke up with a gasp. All kinds of shapes and forms racing in his head, making his blood run cold. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, the air suffocating, the walls growing closer.

He whimpered, trying to catch a hold of something stable, anything.

A firm hand grabbed his forearm to keep him steady. Adrien looked up and was met with a pair of blue determined eyes. Marinette? His Lady? Ah, right, they were the same person. Or was it a dream?

Because his father had tried to kill him. He pointed the cane at him, and he would have been pierced, if not for his lady… or Marinette…

Was it a dream?

“Sleep,” came the calm voice. Marinette? Ladybug? Were they the same person? Was it a dream?

\-----

“He's got a fever,” came a distant whisper. “I can't leave him.”

“You need to sleep, honey. I'll stay with him, promise.”

Adrien was lying in some sort of a slumber, too weak to even open his eyes. He couldn't say how much time had passed. He couldn't say what had happened.

He saw his father's figure. It was haunting him.

He saw Ladybug, screaming.

He saw it all, and yet he couldn't make anything out of it.

The boy parted his lips, letting out a strangled moan.

“Shh, it's okay, sweetie. You're fine now.”

“Marinette?” he croaked.

“She's sleeping. She's here.”

Adrien cracked his eyes open, focusing on a Chinese woman in front of him. She leaned in to touch his forehead.

“The fever is gone,” she murmured. “It'll be fine.”

Adrien blinked, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a couch in a cozy living room. Looking down, he could see Marinette, curled up beside him.

He smiled to himself. Now this was the steady thing he was going to rely on. Marinette would always be with him.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes, giving in to sleep again.

\-----

Adrien blinked back his sleep, feeling something stir at his side. He looked down and, once again, there was Marinette, looking back at him with those blue eyes.

She smiled.

“We won, Kitty,” she whispered. “We won.”

Adrien moved to sit up and reached for the remote, switching on the TV.

_“Tonight, our favorite heroes captured the Paris's own supervillain, Hawkmoth. He turned to be Gabriel Agreste, the world famous designer.”_

There was a picture of Ladybug on the screen, keeping bleeding Chat Noir steady in her arms.

_“The lead was provided by Chloé Bourgeois. Thanks to her, we were able to capture the villain. Now, if you excuse us, we could use some rest and medical help.”_

The picture switched to Chloé Bourgeois, who kept answering incoming questions with unexpected professionalism.

_“So, when did you break up with Hawkmoth's son?”_

_“His name is Adrien, and that was a mutual decision. He helped me get this clue yesterday. We had a talk after that. And, well, he didn't want to make me uncomfortable dating the son of the villain, and I didn't want to keep him in the spotlight in such circumstances. So we decided to break up, but stayed good friends.”_

“Wow, she can be quite mature when she wants to,” Marinette wondered.

“Is it true?” Adrien pried. “Did we really win?”

The girl squinted her eyes at him, “You don't remember?”

He shook his head. Everything was in a blur.

“You hit your head pretty badly,” the girl sighed, “that must be the reason.”

“Well, enough of the sad talks!” Sabine bid cheerfully from behind the couch. “You both need to eat.” She motioned towards the table, where her husband was already sitting, grinning broadly.

The two teens smiled gratefully, rising up.

\------

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien pried, “do your parents know?”

They were leaning on the railings of the familiar balcony, untransformed, observing the city.

“They do,” Marinette nodded. “I was too weak to carry you untransformed, so I got into the bakery as Ladybug, carrying Chat Noir, and then dropped my transformation. Yours wore out in six hours or so.”

“How long have I been sleeping?” he wondered.

“Not too long,” the girl shrugged. “We defeated him rather quickly last night, and it's evening now. So, it's been less than a day.” She considered him from the corner of her eye. “You were thrown into the wall, defending me, but it gave me the chance to catch him unprepared and attack.” She winced at the memory. “When I brought you home, you were unconscious and had a fever. Actually, I think you should come down and rest right now.”

“Five more minutes,” he whispered. “Just a little more.”

He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of cool wind in his hair, a sweet smell coming from the bakery, a warm hand touching his. Adrien covered this hand with his own, enjoying the feeling of skin to skin contact, something he couldn't have done earlier.

Marinette turned her hand, lacing her fingers through his.

“You're smiling, Minou,” she noted.

“I love this moment,” he answered.

\-----

Adrien dreaded his first day at school after his father's arrest. He feared people who would accuse him of being the villain's son. He dreaded looking people in the eye.

So when he exited the Dupain-Cheng bakery that morning, his head was bent and his shoulders slumped. He resembled a small puppy, who was expecting to be kicked.

A moment later, however, he felt a firm hand inside of his.

Waiting for the green light at the road, Marinette squared her shoulders, set her jaw, squeezed his hand encouragingly and turned into Ladybug. Adrien blinked at the sight, wondering how he hadn't seen that sooner.

She looked up at him.

“We'll do this together, Kitty,” she smiled.

He nodded to her, straightening up, “Together.”

\-----

“So, how did you guys end up together?” Alya pried.

“I thought Adrien was madly in love with Chloé,” Nino added.

“Well,” Marinette drawled, “that was quite the development.”

“It's a long story,” Adrien nodded.

“Don't tell me she was your back up plan after Chloé dumped you,” the journalist warned. “I'm very intolerant when it comes to my girl.”

“Like he said,” Chloé interjected, “it's a long story.”

The four friends jumped, turning to her. They were having lunch in the park, and no one had expected Chloé to join them.

“What are you doing here?” Alya asked dryly.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

“I just wanted to make it clear,” she bid. “My relationship with Adrien was requested by his dad. I knew it was fake from the beginning, but decided to play along until we uncover Gabriel’s motives.” She inspected her nails. “Well, it all became quite obvious since Hawkmoth hadn't been found in either of places we searched. So as soon as I connected the dots, I contacted Adrien and told him I didn't want to be a part of this relationship anymore. Then I talked to Ladybug and gave her the lead.”

Marinette smiled secretively.

“Oh? And how were you able to contact her?” Alya raised one brow sceptically.

“Actually, that was me,” Adrien interrupted. “I had met her that evening by chance, and asked her to come meet Chloé.”

“So, you've never been together for real,” Alya clarified.

“Nope,” the teens answered in unison.

“I saw you kiss on that party a few days ago,” Nino pried.

“That was for the cameras,” Chloé shrugged. “Now, if everything's clear, I would like to go have lunch myself. Sabrina is waiting.” She turned to leave, but stopped, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, and Marinette.” She paused. “Thanks for saving me with that jealous akuma. You didn't have to.” She opened her mouth to say something else, but then thought better of it. She pursed her lips and turned away with a huff, making her leave.

Marinette blinked, dumbfounded.

“Did Chloé just… say thank you?” she wondered.

“I can't believe my ears,” Nino muttered.

Adrien smiled warmly, looking after his childhood friend.

“I told you she could be nice, didn't I?”

\-----

Chat Noir landed on the familiar balcony with a familiar figure leaning on the railings.

“Fancy meeting you here, Princess!”

Marinette turned to him with a grin.

“Good to see you are getting better,” she noted.

“I'm getting over the whole Hawkmoth thing,” the boy confirmed, leaning on the railings next to her. “Today was a big step.”

“Are you sure about it?” she asked. “You could always stay in the bakery, you know.”

“I needed to get my own place,” he said softly. “I really liked staying at your house, but I got kinda tired sleeping in the living room.”

“Yeah, I can get that,” she chuckled. “My parents get up really early.”

Chat smiled down to her.

“I'll miss you though,” she muttered under her breath.

“Oh? What was that?” he pried.

“Um… I… I've just gotten used to having you around already. It will be rather lonely to have breakfast alone again.”

Chat contemplated her from the corner of his eye, biting his lip.

“Actually,” he drawled, “I have a question I wanted to ask you.” He frowned. “How do I put it…” He took a deep breath. “My new apartment is rather big, and it even has three rooms. I don't need that much for myself, so… I was wondering…” he turned fully to look into her eyes. “Would you like to move in with me?”

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she closed it with a clack.

“You… you mean…” she stammered. “You want me to live with you? N your new house?”

He ducked his head, blushing slightly.

“Yeah. Actually, I don't want to have my breakfast alone either. And I really want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning.”

Marinette gasped, and Adrien realised, what he had just said.

“I-I didn't mean it like that! Like I said, there's plenty of space in there! You can sleep in your own room! I mean, you will sleep in your own room… I mean, if you agree, of course! Otherwise you won't need a room…”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“I get that it's a big decision, and you don't need to… wait, yes?” He faltered, blinking at her and praying silently that he hadn't misheard.

She beamed at him, “Yes, I will move in with you!”

He parted his lips, looking at her in awe.

“Well, I'll need to ask my parents first,” she frowned. “But I'm more than sure they will be okay with that. They've made it pretty clear that they trust my decisions, and they like you! So it shouldn't be a problem.

“Oh! I will need time to get ready! How am I going to pack all my sewing supplies? By the way, when do you think I should move in? Also, I need…”

Chat was watching his girlfriend with a dreamy smile, his car ears relaxed contently on the sides of his head. This was his happiness. Right now. With this girl he could finally be himself.

“May I kiss you, Princess?” he interrupted her ranting.

Marinette blinked up at him, then smiled warmly.

“Do you even have to ask, Kitty?”

She turned to him, resting her hands on his shoulders and smiling up at him, while his arms circled her waist. Once again, he got lost in those blue eyes, basking in her warmth and closeness. He leaned in, seeking her lips and she rose up on her toes to meet him in the middle.

He could feel her smile against his lips, and he could feel his own happiness bubble up inside him, coming out as a purr.

This was it. He could stay like this forever. And he wanted to stay with her forever.

Their future started here.

No more stolen kisses.

No more hiding in an alley.

No more cheating and deceiving.

Just honesty and trust.

He was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm quite content with how it worked out.  
> Please let me know what you think! I really need feedback on this one, because I'm still not quite sure if this fic is good or not. XD
> 
> Well, thank you for reading and leaving comments on previous chapters, this definitely gave me the motivation to write! ;)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr.com](https://blikdelie.tumblr.com).


End file.
